My research proposal is directed toward the determination of the early osteoblast response to the effect a varying uniaxial strains on coated and uncoated implant surfaces. The major objective of this study is to develop and refine cell culture methodologies to provide a highly focused, yet comprehensive biomechanical characterization of the bone tissue and cellular response to controlled mechanical strain. A cell culture study of this nature will afford opportunity to study the basic mechanisms of osteoblastic activity initiation. A pilot project has just been completed to determine which osteoblast cell line will be appropriate for the study mentioned above. Design sketches for a specialized cell culture chamber which will allow the application of quantifiable mechanical strain are currently in progress. Our goal over the next six months will be to further develop the specific aim for the thesis research, and formally present my proposed thesis research to my committee.